With the development of science and technology, the electronic technology develops rapidly. There are more and more kinds of electronic products, and accordingly, people benefit from the convenience brought by the development of science and technology. Nowadays, with various electronic devices, people may enjoy a comfortable life brought by the development of science and technology. For example, electronic devices such as cell phones become indispensable in the life of people, with which people may keep in contact with each other via call and message.
Conventionally, after obtaining a series of images, people may make a dynamic image such as a Graphics Interchange Format (gif) image, based on the series of images. A normal video file may have a large size, and the video is difficult to be uploaded to internet, or even can not be uploaded to internet in a case of low speed. However, the gif image usually has a small size, movements in the gif image is less smooth than those in the video, nevertheless, a comic effect is brought by the gif image, and a good visual effect is presented to a user with a simple animation.
Conventionally, after multiple image frames are captured, a gif image may be obtained based on the multiple image frames. Each image frame needs to be processed, and therefore, the work load of the electronic device is heavy. In addition, the user may only intend to pay attention to a dynamic effect of part of the gif image. Taking a gif image showing a person and sceneries as an example, the user may only intend to observe the dynamic effect of the person. However, due to external factors during photographing, for example, hands of a photographer may shake, locations of the sceneries in the obtained multiple image frames may be changed. With a gif image obtained based on the multiple image frames, a dynamic effect of the sceneries may also be presented to the user. Hence, an unnecessary display effect is presented to the user, and the display quality is lowered.